Sick Day
by DivineEscape
Summary: Santana gets sick and Quinn takes care of her. Major Fluff.


Sick Day

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" Santana asked before Quinn and she had left the apartment. She reached her hand out and held it against Quinn's chest to keep her from walking towards the door, her eyebrow raised with disapproval.

Quinn looked down to Santana's hand and back up at Santana and when her girlfriend didn't give her anymore clues as to what she was forgetting she kept looking around and then finally shrugged in defeat.

"Your coat."

Quinn pushed Santana's hand away and shook her head, "I don't have one that goes with this outfit. Plus we'll be in a cab and then in the warmth of the restaurant I don't really need one."

"It's snowing."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes as she brushed pass Santana and towards the door, turning to watch as Santana pulled on a hat and then some gloves. "I'll be fine, but thanks."

"Alright." Santana smirked, "I can't wait to say I told you so when you freeze your cute little ass off once we step outside."

"Thanks for your concern." Quinn smiled as she leaned in to press a quick kiss to Santana's cheek, "Now come on, the others are waiting."

Not long after the two pulled up in front of the restaurant where some of their friends where standing outside. Confused, Quinn climbed out of the cab first heading to Mercedes and pulling her into a hug, "Why are you guys outside?"

"Waiting list." She replied. "It's Saturday night I guess they're busy."

"They said it should only be a ten minute wait." Rachel added as her and Quinn greeted each other next.

"Can't we wait at the bar?" Santana asked walking over to the trio.

"No room." Kurt answered as him and Blaine walked out of the restaurant, giving the two a smile and a wave.

Quinn quickly turned to Santana holding a finger to the sly smile on Santana's face when they learned they would have to wait out in the cold, "Don't you dare say it!"

Santana grinned as the snow fell a little harder and the wind whirled around them, causing everyone to bundle into their coats for warmth, everyone except Quinn.

"Aren't you freezing, Q?" Mercedes asked, watching as the blonde clasped her hands together and began blowing hot air on them.

Quinn shyly smirked and shook her head, "I'm fine." She lied; moving to stand in front of Blaine and Kurt, trying the best she could to hide from the wind.

"Outfit conflicts?" Kurt asked and Quinn kind of gave him a small nod, "Sometimes a clash of your clothes is worth it just to be warm."

"Although your outfit looks amazing, I would have to agree with Kurt." Blaine nodded.

"Hear that, Quinn?" Santana taunted.

"I'm fine." Quinn said through chattering teeth, shivers relentlessly running through her body as the snow melted on her bare skin and the wind stabbed at her nose and cheeks.

Santana unzipped her jacket and walked over to Quinn, gently tugging on her arm, "Come here." She quietly said pulling Quinn into her.

Quinn happily slid her arms into Santana's open coat, wrapping them around her waist and huddling into Santana's body heat. She dipped her head down and hid her face in Santana's neck, melting even further into her warmth when two protective arms wrapped around her.

"Have we learned a lesson?" Santana teased, the high heeled boots making her an inch taller than Quinn, which allowed her to press a kiss to the top of Quinn's head.

"Yes, but don't say it." Quinn said, closing her eyes as another gust of wind blew into them, preparing her body for the pain of the wintry conditions, but this time it barely touched her due to Santana and it caused her body to relax into her some more, her lips releasing a grateful sigh. "Okay, you can say it." She said changing her mind, it was her fault she was freezing and thanks to Santana she was now warm. She deserved to be berated.

"I told you so." Santana smirked and squeezed her close, winking at Kurt and Blaine, "I love being right."

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief, but also in admiration, "I do not understand this and how it happened." She said pulling her hand out of the warmness of her pocket to point at Quinn and Santana, "But it is hella cute."

Rachel smiled with a nod, watching the couple and finding herself longing for the affection they were currently sharing. Especially as the snow got heavier and the degree seemed to drop, she definitely could use somebody warm to hug right now. Her eyes squinted a bit as her eyes never left Quinn and Santana, the cold seemingly unable to affect them at the moment. Her desire suddenly turning into fantasy as she imagined how warm it would probably be if she was in the middle of the both of them. Santana would have her arms around her waist from behind, while Quinn hugged her from the front and she would blissfully be in the middle, no wind or snow able to find her at all. Maybe even-

"Rachel!"

Rachel jolted to reality looking around to see her friends all staring at her.

"Rachel Berry, party for six?" The hostess called for the _second_ time.

Rachel blushed and then spun around giving the girl a bright smile. "That would be us."

"Probably spaced out on show tunes." Santana teased, wrapping an arm around Quinn and ushering them to the door, allowing her to enter first.

Mercedes lightly laughed, "Lord only knows."

About an hour later the six of them paid for their meal and then began to head out. Santana placed her coat over Quinn's shoulders without a second thought the act not going unnoticed by the others.

"Okay, can I just ask what happened to the real Santana?" Kurt said motioning between the two.

"It's a well known fact that when Santana really cares for someone she shows it. Though tough on the outside, she's a true softie on the inside." Rachel began to explain, "Remember high school? The only one immune to her wrath was Brittany."

Blaine nodded in agreement and then eyed Santana, "I'd like to think we're all immune to her wrath now."

"For the most part." Santana shrugged, feeling Quinn lace their fingers together when Rachel had mentioned Brittany's name. Santana new without a doubt her first love was out of her life for good, but it was still a tough topic for Quinn to hear about and Santana gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"Come on." Quinn said tugging Santana close as they all began to walk out of the restaurant a lot of other people leaving as well as the weather began to get worse. When they stepped outside she felt guilty that she was wearing Santana's coat since she was the one who had decided not to bring one in the first place, but before she could give it back, Santana was already pulling her out of the building and racing towards the first cab that had pulled up, passing Kurt and Blaine and pushing a few random people out of the way before they reached the yellow vehicle, hastily opening the door and climbing in ignoring the groans of disapproval as Santana claimed the taxi first.

"There she is." Kurt nodded referring to "old Santana" , watching as Quinn shut the door and Santana waved with a smile on her face as the cab slowly merged back onto the road and the couple were successfully on their way back home, while the other four had to wait for more transportation.

Mercedes just shrugged as she pulled her coat more tightly around her, "You have to admit though. She treats her girl right."

XXX

When they arrived home, Santana went straight to the TV in their bedroom to put the weather network on, curious to see just how bad things were going to get. Quinn followed, but she wasn't so much interested in the weather as she was interested in Santana.

"This storm better not cause a power outage" Santana mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes glued to the television.

"It's that bad?" Quinn questioned as she came to stand in between Santana's legs, her fingers carefully undoing the braid in Santana's hair.

Santana looked up at her, reaching up to rest her hands on her hips, "They think it's going to get worse."

"Good thing we're home now." Quinn said leaning down to press a kiss to Santana's lips, "You can keep me warm in bed." She whispered against her lips.

"I can do that." Santana smiled, repositioning herself so Quinn was straddling her thigh, only she had to quickly pull back when a tickle found her nose and she let out a sneeze.

"Bless you."

Santana cleared her throat, "Thank you." she replied leaning back in for more kisses, but before their lips touched she pulled away to sneeze again, this time her throat burning a little as an after effect.

"Bless you." Quinn said again, running the back of her hand over Santana's forehead.

"I'm not sick." Santana insisted, wrapping her fingers around Quinn's wrist and pulling her hand from her forehead. But she could feel it. The human body was weird and when a sickness crept in it came on quick and at the worse times.

"San?"

"We were making out." Santana said grabbing Quinn's ass and pulling her closer.

Quinn lightly laughed, but she put a hand to Santana's chest to stop her from getting closer, "Maybe you should take something and go to sleep. Just in case. I'm not kissing you if you're getting a cold."

"I'm not getting sick, Q." Santana argued, "Let me prove it to you."

Quinn looked down at her, chewing on her bottom lip with thought as she studied Santana's face. Her lips were pouty and ready to be kissed and she was just about to lean down to taste them, when a shiver took over Santana's body and another sneeze presented itself.

"I'll go get the Nyquil." Quinn smirked pulling away and watching as Santana threw herself back on the bed mumbling something about being vagina blocked by a stupid sneeze.

XXX

Despite taking the nasty liquid medicine only a few hours ago, the one that promised to give her the best sleep even with a cold medicine, Santana still woke up in the middle of the night, her throat on fire. She untangled herself from Quinn, rolling out of bed taking a moment to hold her head, which began to pound the moment she stood up. She shivered and then headed into the bathroom slumping over the sink, groaning when she swallowed and a thousand knives pricked at her throat. She looked up in the mirror, squinting due to the light, but once her eyes adjusted and as if the cold that had so quickly taken over her body could see it, she gave her reflection the upmost dirtiest glares she had in her and muttered a "Fuck you." and Santana could have sworn the sickness had heard her, because as soon as those words left her mouth she sneezed and it set her throat on fire.

She pushed off the sink with a whimper and made her way to the bathtub. She turned the shower on as hot as it could go and then sat on the edge, hoping the steam would warm her up and maybe she could sweat some of the cold out as well.

Not long after the bathroom door slowly opened and a sleepy looking Quinn entered, "San?"

Santana looked up, letting out a sigh, "My body is betraying me."

Quinn gave her a sympathetic smirk, walking over and joining her on the edge of the bathtub, placing a hand on Santana's forehead, "I guess that Nyquil didn't really help." She said feeling just how warm Santana was.

Santana just rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I'll take care of you." Quinn promised wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Why don't we start with you actually getting into the shower?"

"It's too much work." Santana muttered.

"Come on." Quinn said standing up, gently tugging Santana up with her, "The hot water will relax you at least a little bit and then you can take a second dose of the Nyquil."

"I just want my throat to stop burning." Santana pouted, lifting her hands up when Quinn grabbed the edge of her tank up and pulled it over her head.

"You won't feel it when you're asleep." Quinn stated, resting her hands on Santana's hips, her eyes slowly trailing down her cleavage and then to the outline of her abs. She licked her lips, wondering how she even denied her girlfriend sex when they arrived home last night, but as if on cue a sneeze pulled her from her daze and she remembered. A part of her told herself it would totally be worth getting sick over, especially as her fingers played with the waistband of her sweatpants, her knuckles brushing against Santana's lower stomach.

"I'm sick, you freak." Santana said pushing Quinn's hands away and for the first time since she was rudely awoken by her stupid sore throat, she wore a smile. "Good to know I still get you hot when I'm not at my best."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, blushing lightly as she took a step back, "Get in the shower. I'll go get you some warmer clothes."

"You want to join?" Santana smirked suddenly feeling a little better after watching Quinn ogle her body, but then frowned when she began coughing and shook her head, "Never mind."

Quinn shook her head, turning and heading out of the bathroom.

A half hour later, Santana had washed down another awful shot of the Nyquil and then happily snuggled under the covers. Quinn came over and sat on the edge of the bed with vapor rub in her hand.

"Are you going to be able to handle rubbing that on me?" Santana teased.

Quinn smiled as she twisted open the cap, "I see your sense of humor is still doing well."

Santana smirked pulling the top of her hoodie down to reveal the bare skin of her chest, allowing Quinn to take a bit of the gel and gently spread it on.

Santana slowly inhaled, letting out a content sigh arching a little into Quinn's hand. "Okay, you taking care of me while I'm sick isn't supposed to be sexy."

Quinn smiled, leaning in close, bringing her hand up and gently taking Santana's face in her hand. She gave her a look of affection, before reaching up with her other hand and gently smearing some vapor rub just under Santana's nose. "Sleep."

"You tease." Santana smirked, but she stretched out a little to get comfortable, the body aches and sore throat reminding her that she was definitely in no condition to be having sex, even if she really wanted it.

Quinn winked, pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead before standing up to go wash her hands and then returning to get into bed next to Santana.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Santana quietly said, reaching out to give Quinn's forearm a squeeze.

Quinn smiled, rolling on her side to face Santana, both of them keeping a small distance, so Quinn didn't get unlucky and catch whatever Santana had, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Santana turned her head to face her, giving her a sincere smile, "We're good together."

"We're great together." Quinn said watching as Santana struggled to keep her eyes open, indicating that the medicine was starting to kick in. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight." Santana whispered pretty much already in dreamland.

XXX

The next morning Santana slowly sat up. She hesitated as she swallowed; her throat still sore, but not as bad as it was last night. She swung her legs around and stood up, grabbing a tissue as she made her way to the bathroom. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and then headed out into the living room, finding Quinn on the couch, with her laptop resting on her thighs. Santana didn't want to disturb her and was going to head into the kitchen, but a tickle in her throat caused her to cough and Quinn's attention was pulled from her computer and was now focused on Santana.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked moving her laptop to the side to stand up, "I made you some soup and I found popsicles in the freezer."

"A little better, my nose is stuffy and I have a stupid cough now." Santana answered. "But my throat doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Quinn walked over to her, "I figure we could curl up on the couch and watch movies all day?"

"I'd like that." Santana nodded, covering her mouth when her scratchy throat made her cough again.

"Go sit down." Quinn said patting her arm as she walked by her and into the kitchen.

Santana was going to protest and get the stuff herself, but she really enjoyed Quinn coddling her, so she obeyed and went over to the living room, grabbing a blanket on the way, wrapping it around herself before making herself comfortable on the couch.

After Santana ate a bowl of soup, and then reluctantly took some vitamins given to her by Quinn, she picked a movie and then sprawled out on the couch.

"What if I get you sick?" Santana asked as Quinn positioned herself to spoon Santana.

"Then you can take care of me." Quinn teased, pulling a blanket over them and then draping her arm over Santana's side.

Santana rested her head down, lacing her fingers with Quinn's and relaxing into her warmth, "I'm not going to argue with that because I really wants to get my cuddles on."

Quinn pressed a kiss to the side of Santana's head, before laying her head down as well, the two going quiet as the movie began.

A while later Quinn began to get up as the credits to the movie rolled, only stopping when Santana shifted and turned around to face her. She was expecting her to be awake, but Santana just whimpered and Quinn lay back down with her. She reached out tucking some stray hairs that had gotten loose from Santana's messy bun behind her ear and then ran the back of her fingers lazily down her cheek. Although Santana was sleeping, Quinn softly smiled at the girl in front of her, feeling a burst of gratitude that she was one of the lucky ones who was able to see Santana's vulnerable side. Santana put up walls and there was only ever one person allowed over those high sturdy walls, another blonde who shall remain nameless, because she was now vanished and Quinn had taken her place, having successfully climbed the Great Wall of Santana and she didn't ever plan on getting kicked out. She too had opened her own gate and welcomed Santana inside and now the two were happily together. She just wished it hadn't taken this long to get this close.

"Quinn." Santana mumbled a hint of a whine to her voice.

"Yeah, baby?" Quinn quietly asked, reaching out to trace her thumb over her lover's eyebrow.

"I want a popsicle."

Quinn smiled about to get up and get her one, but Santana snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't go."

Quinn lightly laughed laying back down, "How am I supposed to get you a popsicle then?"

Santana shrugged, pressing her forehead against Quinn's collarbone, "I don't know."

"So needy." Quinn teased, but she loved every second of it.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Quinn's heart fluttered, butterflies in her stomach flying out of nowhere. She could only hope she made Santana feel the same way as she returned the admiration, "I love you too."

The End

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Fluff! yay! I feel like the ending could have been a bit better, but oh well. Lots of Quinntana goodness, so yay.**

 **Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**


End file.
